parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of the Lion King part 2
but not everyone is the kingdom is happy Mufasas jealous brother Scar wishes to rule the pridelands and take back his birth rights as he catches a mouse crawling on the ground in the den Scar lifes not fair is it you see i well i shall never be king and you shall never see the light of another day adieu as he is about to eat the mouse Zazu interupts him Zazu didnt your mother ever tell you not to play with your food Scar what do you want Zazu im here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way so better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning suddenly the mouse sees his chance and escapes back into his hole Scar oh look Zazu you made me lose my lunch Zazu huh you ll lose more than that when the king gets through with you hes as mad as a hippo with a hernia Scar oh i quiver with fear so Scar decides to devour Zazu instead Zazu now Scar dont look at me that way ah Zazu tries to flee but Scar catches him in his mouth Mufasa Scar drop him Zazu impeccable timing your majesty and Scar spits him out Scar why if it isnt my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners Mufasa Sarabi and i didnt see you at the presentation of Simba Scar that was today oh i feel awful he scrapes his claws on the rocks which irritates Zazu Scar must have slipped my mind Zazu yes well as slippery as your mind is as the kings brother you should have been first in line as he flies close to Scars face but Scar clinches his teeth at him Zazu ah and he takes cover under Mufasa Scar well i was first in line till the little hairball was born Mufasa that hairball is my son and your future king Scar oh i shall pratice my curtsy Mufasa dont turn your back on me Scar Scar oh no Mufasa perhaps you shouldnt turn your back on me and Mufasa roars Mufasa is that a challenge Scar temper temper i wouldnt dream of challenging you Zazu pity why not Scar well as far as brains go i got the lions share but when it comes to brute strength im afraid im at the shallow end of the gene pool and Scar walks off Zazu theres one in every family sire two in mine actually as he perches himself on Mufasas shoulder and they always manage to ruin special occasions Mufasa what am i going to do with him Zazu he d make a very handsome throw rug Mufasa Zazu Zazu and just think whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him Rocky who was that your majesty Mufasa that was my brother Scar he ruined the ceremony Bullwinkle whats with him that made him not want to attend it Mufasa jealousy i guess and who are you guys Rocky i am Rocky J Squirelle Bullwinkle and i am Bullwinkle J Moose but just call us Rocky and Bullwinkle your highness Mufasa done im Mufasa and this is Zazu my majordomo Zazu nice to meet you moose and squirelle and they rest inside the den Category:The Lion King Parts Category:Pooh's Adventures